Forget it
by gabycaldemeraz
Summary: Three shot. Leah has driven Paul to his limit. What happened? Can she just forget it all?
1. Forget IT!

**It's me again, with another Leah story. A "three shot" this time, because I noticed that the one shots I write are a little long.**

**Thank you Farah for your "push" in this story and you flash of inspiration :). **

**Well I made this a Leah/Paul story because whenever I feel like the feeling is "intense" I feel Paul is in his element. LOL. Well to be honest, I wouldn't mind putting Paul in everything but that's just me. :P Ok, let's go on with the story then….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the love for Paul, the admiration for Leah and the words in the poem. Other than that the characters belong to Miss S. Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**_Forget it_**

"This does it! You have no idea how pissed off I am! Are you serious? Do you know what this means?" I couldn't believe he was doing this. The nerve of this guy to do this right now. Never in a million years would I have thought he was capable of this.

"Uhm, Leah, stop screaming. I think you are overreacting. The guys are gonna come here thinking I'm hurting you." How has he so calm? Did he not care at all for my feelings?

"No! You know what? Don't try turning this around. Don't you DARE blame me!" ,

I was so angry, mad, No! I was furious, that's what I was, FURIOUS. Paul and I have had many fights, but since we've been together we had only argued over little, silly things and then we'd kiss and make up. He was always trying to calm me down whenever he felt that things were elevating on my part. But today I was out of control, I wanted to fight, I felt the NEED to get this off my chest because it was TOO MUCH.

"Leah, CALM DOWN! I'm not trying to turn this around; I'm just simply stating that YOU are the one that's blowing it out of proportion. I came here to talk, to have a conversation like normal sane people, and not have you SCREAM at me like a deranged lunatic."

He said it in such a calm voice that it infuriated me even more. How can this idiot just waltz in here, knowing full well that I am beyond angry and talk to me _oh so calmly_? Who does he think he is _Yoda_?

"Lu- did you just call me a deranged lunatic? Oh boy! You- You are by far the worst boyfriend EVER! Not only do you piss me off with your stupid antics but you come here all '_I'm Paul, I'm here to serve and protect the world from this derange lunatic that got out of the mental asylum_' Nice way to have a normal conversation!"

He placed his hand in his mouth so I wouldn't see him Chuckling, "Oh my God! Baby, calm the fuck down! Please. Just, sit down and we can talk."

"No! You sit down. You talk. I'm done with talking. I think you got me confused with someone else, someone who's more patient and actually wants this- this…well, THIS!" I couldn't even form words anymore; my mind was fogged with exasperation.

"What are you saying Leah?" his tone was completely serious, as he grabbed me by the arms and held me close. Was he really that thick headed that he couldn't get the point?

"What don't you understand Paul?" I shoved him off and walked further apart. "I think I'm being clear when I say that you obviously want someone else because I am not about to tolerate this behavior. You think you can just come up to me and do or say anything you please? Think again!" What? Am I not making any sense? Because I feel like I'm being pretty clear.

"Ok, Leah. One thing is you getting upset, and another totally different thing is you making stupid ass assumptions that have never even crossed my mind. Where do you come off saying I want another girl? This is what I mean when I say you are crazy. I think YOU are the one that has me mistaken for one of the stupid Pups that put up with your bullshit because they have puppy crushes on you and you can get away with murder in their eyes!"

"What the- ? STOP saying stupid shit like that! Stop projecting you- you- YOU PROJECTOR!" _Really Leah 'stop projecting, projector'? Nice comeback. Get your act together and defend yourself, you can do way better than that, especially with him bringing those loving kids in the mix. Those boys don't do anything but be sweet and kind to you, they have innocent crushes. What he did on the other hand is unforgivable, you're just gonna let him do that? I wouldn't. _

You're damn right I wouldn't. "And you know what else too!"

"oh shit, what Leah? WHAT ELSE? No, I don't know, Leah, please tell me what else. What else do you have in that loony bag you call a brain? I'm DYING TO KNOW WHAT ELSE THERE IS TO THIS STUPID, BULLSHIT ASS FIGHT!"

"OH THAT DOES IT!... I guess you are right! I must be crazy, because No girl in their right mind would EVER dare be with you! No one with a clear mental health would want to spend their time with you! Any girl would be scared to even get close enough to you after two months, once they've experienced the real you! What girl with half a brain would want to even fall in love with you? Let alone think you are worth falling in love with. Everything makes sense now. THANK YOU PAUL! THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME REALIZES THAT I AM, IN FACT INSANE!" I was hysterical now, maniacal even. I had never lost my nerve like this. I was "stark, raving mad." The only reason why I didn't phase was because I wanted him to hear me say everything I was feeling.

His mouth was opened, his eyes were trying to focus on my, but suddenly they fogged up and I could see the change from being hurt to being completely pissed off. GOOD! I pissed him off, now he knows how I was feeling. ASSHOLE!

"You know what Clearwater. THAT'S IT! I thought I could do this. I really honestly did. But as much happiness as you've given me, this little stunt that you've pulled, those words you just said have erased everything. GO TO HELL Clearwater. "He started walking away, at the same time he started shaking. Id driven him over the edge, and he couldn't control himself anymore. POWER, is what I had over him.

He stopped, turned around grabbed me by the arms and placed his face extremely close to mine. His warm breath hitting me. He looked me in the eyes and without breaking contact with them he kissed me. Hard, it hurt a little. I was weak on the knees now. POWER, is what he had over me.

"Go to hell Clearwater, and once you're there, I hope you take the time out of your misery to think of what you just did. Remember how sad and broken you were after Sam dumped you? How you became a bitter bitch? Well I hope you do. I hope you remember because I only have ONE thing to ask you and that is to FORGET THIS! FORGET US AND FORGET ME!"

And with that, the man I love, the only one that holds my heart, the one I had consciously hurt not two minutes ago, turned into a giant wolf and ran away, from my backyard and from my life.

GOOD! Leave! Don't you dare come back!

Who do you think you are ordering me to forget everything? I'll forget whatever I want to forget dumbass! You're not the boss of me! You don't get to tell me how I feel!

You-

_oh shut up Leah it's over, he can't hear you. He's gone!_

He's gone.

He's gone?

No, wait. He can't be gone. I mean, he's coming back right?

_Uhmm, no stupid, I don't think he is. I mean after that last thing you said? Could you blame him?_

What did I say? What did I say that upset him that much?

_How about __**everything**__, with a dash of 'What girl with half a brain would want to even fall in love with you? Let alone think you are worth falling in love with.'_

What the hell? I didn't say that. Did I? I don't remember saying that! Why would I say something so horrible?

_Your stupid anger blinded you Leah. If he hadn't been so heartbroken he would've stopped you but you made it so hard. All you wanted was to hurt him. He wasn't even trying to hurt you in the first place and you got angry. Why? Not even the Spirits can answer that? It really is ridiculous._

No! I never intended to go that far! OHMYGOD he's never gonna forgive me! Why did I do this?

_Well, for what is worth you don't have to be sorry about it. I mean he said "forget it" didn't him? Maybe he already did, forget you, I mean._

SHUT THE FUCK UP ALTER EGO! YOU NEVER HELP FOR SHIT! Where were you when I was saying all those idiotic horrid things?

_Trying to shut you up but you were so infuriated that you didn't listen to me, I couldn't even get a word across. You were so insisting that I egged you on so you would learn your lesson._

I hate you!

_Oh you hate yourself?_

…..Yes, actually, right now, I do.

* * *

**Feel free to hate, but I would much rather you appreciate :P. Just let me know how you feel in a review: D**

**GabyCaldeMeraz**


	2. I don't want to forget you

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the love for Paul, the admiration for Leah and the words in the poem. Other than that the characters belong to Miss S. Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**_I don't want to forget you_**

Its been a week. A horrible week.

Seth is upset, my mom is disappointed and I don't even want to know what the other guys think. I haven't left my room and the worst thing is I'm stuck with myself. Yes! That's my punishment; I have to deal with my own stupid, selfish self!

"_FORGET THIS! FORGET US AND FORGET ME!"_

Those were the last things he said. They echoed in my head. Over and over they came to me. I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror. What the hell happened to me? I don't understand.

What was I so afraid of? Why did I refuse to be happy? How could I have hurt him so bad?

But I'm strong. If that's what he wants then that's what I'll do. I'll show him. If that will make him happy then, I'll forget all of it! How hard can it be? I forgot Sam, didn't I? Easy Breezy.

Well, not so much, the only reason I could get over Sam was because my mind was being angry at a different target, Paul with all his constant nagging and bickering. DAMMIT! Who was gonna annoy me enough to get me to forget Paul?

I don't think it would be as easy to forget him though. I love him so much. How could I do this to him? I don't understand. Why did I even get so angry?

I guess I got really scared. How did I let my fear turn into anger? How could I let my anger blind me like that? Worst of all, how could I hurt HIM that way? To the point that I drove him to the darkest part of his soul and tell me to go to hell and wallow in "Sam" misery.

I can't eat, food tastes like nothing. I can't sleep, every time I close my eyes I can only see you're sad, broken face and then you telling me to go to hell and running away. I miss you so much. I miss your voice and your messy hair that sticks out because you touch it so much. I miss your warm lips and your silly, lame jokes. I can't forget you. Please, forgive me I'm so sorry I hurt you.

Oh Paul…

I want to forget it

Forget we ever happened

Forget your beautiful eyes

Forget your hand holding mine.

I wish I could forget it

Forget your loving words

Forget you kissing my face

Forget your sweet embrace.

I hope I can forget

How happy you really look

How you've finally opened your heart

And told me we'd never be apart.

Forever lasting memories

Of a night turned to day

I guess I can't forget

'Cause it's the happiest I've ever felt…

It really is. I'd never been that happy before. Being with Paul is everything any girl could ever really want. I mean I was happy when I was with Sam, but never with this "_my heart is gonna explode out of my chest_" type of happy. Me telling him that no sane girl would ever want to love him was the most ridiculous thing ever. The biggest lie I could've ever have said.

I've been feeling miserable for the past seven days. I'm not overreacting; I swear I've been feeling lost, even if it's only been a few days. I haven't talked to him. When I phase, he phases into human the moment he senses me. He doesn't want to talk, and the worst part is that I know that he doesn't want to say anything because he'll say hurtful things and he doesn't want to cause me any more pain. I know this because he is that perfect, and I am this stupid for ruining it.

In all truth, Paul completes me. He calls me down when I'm on the edge. He keeps me together when I'm breaking down. When I'm upset he tries to make me laugh, and it annoys me to no end, but he manages to get a smile out of me and I forget why I was mad in the first place.

He calls me beautiful even when I just woke up or just phased back, and my hair is messy and full of twigs, my face is covered in dirt and I feel disgusting. Not only does he say the words, but I see it in his eyes, he means it. He means it when he says I'm beautiful, he means it when he says that he never wants to be with anybody else but me.

He's kisses are like my own personal drug, so sweet, yet full of fire; so gentle yet completely passionate. Whenever I'm having a bad day and I feel lousy, Paul doesn't even tell me how much he loves me. Instead he lets me know how amazing I am by letting me know all the other things I make him feel, like how I was the one who pulled him out of darkness. He describes everything I Inspire him to do, like being more responsible, a little more patient with the new pups, a little sweeter with the other girls.

He tells me how he doesn't even have to think hard when he wants to do nice things for me, they just come naturally for him whenever my smile pops into his head because "_Everything in me, every bone inside my body, works, strives just to see you smile."_ How he enjoys watching me fight with the guys, but enjoys watching me smile and laugh much more.

How much tears can I produce?

Paul is so sexy, even when he doesn't know it. I want to kiss him all over when he's helping Emily out when Sam is not around, even when she doesn't ask; every once in a while, when Kim is missing Jared because he's out on patrol, he invites her over for dinner and movies so we can keep her company; and he always helps Claire with homework and scaring silly boys away. He's really sexy when he's sitting down on the beach with nothing but his shorts and the water drops glistening on his skin, or when he's telling my mom that her food is delicious and would eat it all day long.

He holds me till I fall asleep even when I know his arms have gone numb, but I'm that selfish that I don't want to let go of his warmness and he doesn't care. He even told me once that he never sleeps so soundly unless he feels me next to him, even if he's only holding my pinky. I gagged because it was so corny and he's so sure of his masculine side that he just shrugged it off. Yeah, he's that sexy.

To be completely honest I hadn't slept peacefully in a while until the day I fell asleep in his arms watching a movie in Jacob's house, we weren't even together yet, but we had been getting closer and that day he just hugged me and I never moved.

The guys had been kind enough to turn off the T.V. and I imagine they were the ones that covered us up with a thin blanket.

I woke up so relaxed, still in his arms. I looked up to find he had fallen asleep too. He had a small smile on his face, and he looked, dare I say it, angelic. No trace of a volatile wolf ready to rip off a leech and no trace of a guy who had fought his whole life trying to prove people wrong who expecting him to turn out like his horrible father. He looked peaceful, younger, like he didn't have a care in the world. There, in my arms, Paul looked happy, and there, in his arms, I promised myself I would do anything to keep him that way.

_Way to keep that promise, Leah!_ Ugh! Sanity, you come to me in the form of, well myself, telling me that I need to get my shit together and keep my promise of making Paul happy, as happy as he had made me all this time.

UGHHH, oh man, I blew it didn't I? DON'T answer that. I know what I did, it was a rhetorical question. Yes I know the word "rhetorical" I'm not stupid. Well I am, because I just about threw my entire heart out the window when I pushed Paul over the edge.

I was so blinded by anger! Why couldn't I calm down? Oh right! Because the only one that knows how to calm me down was the one being hit by the rocks I was throwing. Not only did I scream at him but I made him react the way he, himself had many times told me I had taken away.

I guess that the one person that makes you better is also the one that get the worse out of you. I should feel good that I have that type of control over him, but the truth is I feel horrible. I feel empty, I feel alone, and the worst part is I feel LONELY. I have to admit he has a lot of control over me too, I mean HE is the one person that would make me feel good right now and I can't go to him. I'm locked up in my own personal selfish, bubble of self pity. Well, I'm locked up in my half empty room, because most of my things are in his house anyways.

He's been trying to convince me to move in with him for five months now and I'm just so scared to make that big jump that I didn't ever fully take all my stuff there. He really has been patient. My hesitation is idiotic, it really is, I sleep there every night anyways and we spent as much time in his house as we do in mine. It's just such a big step that I'm scared.

Its so unfair to him, he has done nothing but given me the assurance that he isn't going anywhere, that I am safe in his arms and that he knows he is safe in mine. He knows me so well. He knows that even though I need him, I also like feeling that I'm independent and he reassures how strong I am by telling me he needs me too. He never makes a comment like _"I'll always be here when you want me to hold you_" without following it with a "_You are everything I could ever want and more_".

I can feel the breeze hitting my skin; I'm only wearing a black cropped tank top and my pajama shorts. Paul, the horn dog, says it's his favorite because it exposes my stomach in a "I'm not giving it all away" kind of way. I know my temperature runs really hot, and that's what aches the most. That even with my own heat, I feel like I need to feel his warmth or I get chilly.

Babe, I miss you so much, I miss telling you how much I love you, how much you mean to me. I need to tell you how my heart beats only for and because of you. I need you, you know I need you.

I have to put a halt to my stupidity. I owe my heart that much, I owe HIM that much. I need him to be with me and I need him to know, to FEEL how much I love him and how I NEVER want to forget ANY THING that involves him, or us.…

* * *

**Feel free to hate, but I would much rather you appreciate :P. Just let me know how you feel in a review :D**

**GabyCaldeMeraz**


	3. I don't want to forget us

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the love for Paul, the admiration for Leah and the words in the poem. Other than that the characters belong to Miss S. Meyer.**

* * *

**_I don't want to forget us_**

Its 12am, he should be getting home in a couple of hours. I walked here, didn't really want to phase and have the guys give me crap about what I assume is Paul still having a horrible temper, or having him phase back and come home just to avoid me.

I reach for my keys and I try opening the door, but I can't push it, there's something holding it close. I don't want to use my 'wolf strength' because I'm afraid I'll brake whatever is placed against the door, so I go to the back. The door is fully open, what a reckless man, I'm sure he opened it, phased and left it like that.

As I enter the kitchen I can see some bits of broken glass on the floor, they come from the living room.

OH MY GOD! Paul! Shit! What a mess! Everything in the living room is upside down!

My stomach aches and I feel a void in my heart because I can only imagine him coming back to his house and taking his anger against all his stuff. Anger that I created.

The lamp is broken, the table is upside down, and the sofa is what's keeping the door closed. Basically everything is ruined or close to being destroyed; everything except his flat screen and his x-box, of course, the guys would rip him apart if he ruined those. STUPID MEN-CHILDREN!

Has this mess been here for the past seven days? Ewww, I can't help but imagine Quil and Embry's house after some of the crazy parties we have there. If it takes them a whole week to clean; really, ewww, poor Claire.

I start picking everything up and cleaning it all. I decide to make room for all the things I brought over; my things, the ones that were left in my house. I wanted to tell him how sorry I was for being so stupid, but its better if I show him. I'll show him that I believe him when he says that he loves me more than his own life, and I will show him that I finally understand that there is nothing in this world I wouldn't do to ensure his happiness.

As I'm finished picking up the ripped pieces of paper and the broken glass on the floor, I'm hit with another painful feeling in my heart. How can he still be so loving?

I pick up a picture frame and I can tell that it's been placed gently on the floor, so it wouldn't break. I know this because the frame was placed in the middle of the table that was now upside down. Everything else that was on top of the table has been either shattered or thrown somewhere around the room. Everything except this. The picture frame holds four pictures on the corners and one in the middle; a black and white picture of me sleeping on a hammock on the beach, Paul and I kissing while Seth is making a "disgusting" face in the back, Paul and the guys having an x-box tournament and one of Paul's beautiful mom.

The one in the center is my favorite, its Paul and me on my couch; it was taken on my birthday two years ago. He'd been running around all day trying to make it a "perfect" party, and it was; especially after he asked me to be his girlfriend. We were sitting on the couch and the moment I said yes, I could see him relax, like I had literally taken weight off his shoulders.

He was crazy if he thought I was gonna say no, but I guess he wasn't sure how I'd react, I was a little rough around the edges back then so I can't really blame him. The second I said yes and gave him a huge kiss, he relaxed, closed his eyes and dozed off. I swear! He fell asleep right there, I leaned back and rested his head on my chest, running my fingers through his messy short hair. Embry told me that he must've been exhausted because he'd been running errands, buying food and decorating the house all day. I couldn't help but feel like I was the most loved person in the world.

I placed the picture frame in the table again and put some of my own frames there too, pictures of us, the guys and my parents. It felt like home, my home and I smiled while a few tears fell from my eyes, happy tears though.

I was done cleaning and getting my stuff in place, everything was perfect, well almost everything. My heart was missing, Paul hadn't come home. It was still 1:45am, and he was done patrolling at 2am so he still had time. I was tired though, exhausted from crying, missing him for a whole week, and having cleaned the entire first floor of the house. I went upstairs to take a small nap and figured I'd wake up when heard him come in.

-/-

"What the fuck? Did the Cleaning Fairy raid my house or what?"

_Nice Paul, really grateful aren't you?_ I woke up the second I heard him saying that. He was coming up the stairs and I guess he didn't notice my things there because he didn't mention anything nor did he call my name. So I stayed put, I sat down on his, err, _our _bed and waited for him. Everything was really silent; he opened the door and turned on the light.

"Fucking SHIT! What the fuck! Leah! You scared the shit out of me!"

I just rolled my eyes and tried to hold back a laugh but failed.

"It's not fucking funny! If I wasn't so tired I would've phased and hurt you! "He started taking his shirt off and placed his tennis shoes on the floor before realizing I was actually there when we were supposed to be broken up. I was glorifying the fact that I got to see his body again when he snapped.

"Unless you are here to hurt me some more, in which case you can leave through the same door you came in, could you _kindly, _WITHOUT FLIPPING YOUR SHIT_, _tell me what you are doing here? "He asked bitterly.

The pain in his voice clutched my heart and I wanted to jump on top of him, fill his face with kisses and tell him how sorry I was and how much I loved him. But, in all Leah Clearwater fashion I answered with _much grace_ and sarcasm:

"What? Do I have to ask your permission now? I can't even sleep in _my own_ bed, in _my own_ room, In _my own_ house?"

"Leah you are insa- Wait, what are you saying? You mean- Are you serious?" his grin was so huge. He looked gorgeous and irresistible, so I caved.

I jumped on top of him pushing him to the bed, kissing him all over his handsome face and telling him I loved him more each day and how much Id miss him, how sorry I was and how disgusting I felt for saying those words when we fought.

He didn't say anything back; he didn't tell me how much he loved me or how much he missed me. Instead of telling me, he showed me. You can guess how, because trying to describe heaven is something I just can't do. No matter how I describe it, it would never make "Paul heaven" justice. HE is that good, IT is that great, and yes I am THAT lucky.

I was tired, well _we_ were tired because, I mean, I don't want to toot my horn but come on, I can make my man happy too. Just one of the things I had to do to keep my promise to keep that smile on his face right?

Well anyways, I had my back towards him and he was holding me close, his face nuzzled between my shoulder and the crook of my neck. His arms around my waist and my hands holding them there.

"Leah, baby?" he said, cutting through the warm silence.

"Yeah?"

I was half asleep already, I could hardly tell if I was dreaming or not and he said something against my hair but I couldn't make anything of it.

"What babe? I didn't understand." I replied.

"No- Nothing, uhm forget it."

"No, please tell me, I never want to forget anything that you say or anything that has to do with us."

"Well, in that case." I could feel his nerves and his hesitation, he paused but after a couple of seconds he continued.

"I know this was the reason for the huge fight but, you're here now and I'm guessing that since you are then that means you're not upset anymore so… Uhm, I just wanted to know if you would give me an answer. You know, so I can at least know if you want to marry me or not. Because you are still wearing the ring I gave you before the fight started, and you finally moved everything in, so I just figured that maybe you'd say yes and we'd take the next step."

I took myself out of his embrace and turned around to face him. I narrowed my eyes and I could see he was serious. I was so disappointed. I jumped out of the bed.

"You figured maybe I'd say yes?... are you INSANE! I just moved my fears aside, and brought everything in here. I just took a huge step in our relationship and you decide you want to ask again if I want to marry you? While I'm half asleep! Who's the deranged lunatic now!"

The pain in his eyes was evident; I could practically hear his heart breaking. The fact that he wasn't getting angry but was sad was making this a lot easier. I took the diamond ring off my finger and placed it in his palm.

He looked at me with tears in his eyes.

"Stand up" I said coldly.

"I- I-"he tried saying something but the tears where choking him.

"I said, Stand up!"

He did. I walked towards him.

I tried getting closer but he reacted by backing away, anger was starting to develop. I needed to do this fast while I had the upper hand.

" Calm down. Let me-" I started saying but he interrupted.

"Calm down? You're asking me to CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" he started losing it.

"LISTEN! I just want to tell you something." I repeated.

He glared at me, confused, angry, annoyed, and shaking.

"Calm down. Take your ring. I'm fully awake now. Ask me again. The right way." I said, giving him a small but warm smile.

It took him a while to actually wrap his head around what I was saying. He looked at me, still confuse but hopeful, and happy.

He fell to the ground and pulled me closer; he closed his eyes and kissed my half naked tummy. I giggled as chills ran through my entire body and I ran my fingers softly through his hair. He took my left hand, kissed it too, and took a deep breath.

"Leah Clearwater, your craziness drives me to the brink of insanity. You can destroy my spirit with two words and you can build my pride with one kiss, knowing that you are only mine. You make me weak on the knees and you make me feel like I'm strong enough to fight through anything. You make me jealous when you hug the new pups and you fill me with desire when you wear those short shorts, or well, actually you fill me with desire just by looking at me, but that's beside the point. Nobody makes me feel the way you do. I swear I will do everything and anything I can to make you half as happy as you make me. I love you with every fiber of my supernatural being. Please, would you marry me?"

This time, when I started screaming at him, it was only one word. The word he wanted to hear, a word full of happiness and a word that turned into the key that would open the door to our future together and to so many wonderful memories that I know neither of us will ever want to forget.

* * *

**I know I'm really corny, but I'm bipolar in a sense, so it's either FLUFFINESS or ANGST and I am working on another angst piece between Leah and Sam, but I wanted to feel my love for Paul today so.. This is the result…**

**Feel free to hate, but I would much rather you appreciate :P. Just let me know how you feel in a review :D**

**GabyCaldeMeraz**


End file.
